The Guardian
ST-I & II = The White Tubbie, also known as "The Guardian", is the main protagonist of the Slendytubbies franchise. Appearance As his name suggests, he has white fur and he wears a top hat, which resembles Dipsy's one, and he is equipped with a flashlight. In the sequel, he improved his lamp, adding a night vision camera, and his skin texture is fixed. In-Game He is the only playable character in the game and he must seek the custards around Teletubby Land. He then returned in Slendytubbies II, but his adventures are longer and harder. Trivia * He is one of the two most recurring characters in the Slendytubbies series, the other being Tinky Winky. * It seems that the he is wearing Dipsy's hat. ** This is quite possible, as Dipsy said he lost his hat in Slendytubbies III, so it is possible that the White Tubbie found his hat and decided to keep it. |-| ST-2D = White Tubbie is back in Slendytubbies 2D, always as the protagonist. Appearance Just like the previous games, he is a white teletubbie who wears a cow-skinned top hat, and equipped with a lamp, but no camera. In the title screen, it's possible to customize him with various colours and items, such has masks and other hats. In-Game He can walk, run and turn his flashlight. He must collect all of the custards while being sure to stay away from the enemies, if any of the latters touches him, he dies. Trivia * By the game and the files, it's confirmed that he has no antenna. ** Yeti Tubbie, Blue Tubbies and the New Borns also lacks an antenna. * He is the only character to have an animation for walking and running. * When dead, he is able to turn his flashlight. This is most likely a mistake. |-| ST-III = White Tubbie reappears in Slendytubbies III as the main character. Appearance He has the same appearance from the previous games. However, his face is different in many ways. As an infected, he has bloody, empty eyes. Campaign ''Chapter 0'' At the beginning of Chapter 0 - It was good, White Tubbie is not the playable character. He is doing his usual job, which is to watch the four teletubbies, until things gone wrong. ''Chapter 1'' After the incident, he try to contact the Satellite Station for help, without success. He then realizes than he have to go at the Satellite Station. Before, he decides to take his night-vision camera. However, the Storage Room is locked and have to opened from the door controls in the Control Room. After had taken his camera, he have to go outside but he will met the New Borns. Once outside, he locates five custards and collect them, but when he try to collect the last one, he find Tinky Winky standing in front of it. Tinky Winky then have contact with the custard and turn into a huge and muscular beast. A chase sequence then occurs and the player will have the choice to go inside the Cave or at the Mountains. After reaching one of the two locations, he'll have to reach the Outskirts. ''Chapter 2'' ''Teletubby Cave'' To reach the Outskirts, White Tubbie will have to travel through a labyrinthine cave. The path will not be easy because of many dead-ends, pits and mostly a wandering threat; Claw Tubbie. After two chases sequences, White Tubbie escape the threat and reaches the exit. ''Teletubby Mountains'' To reach the Outskirts, White Tubbie will have to pass a locked gate. However, he is knocked out by a big creature and wakes up in a warm place with bloody remains. He then meet a droid known as Unit 437 that will informs him about a creature known as The Master, the one who knocked him. After being chased by The Master, who noticed his leak, White Tubbie found out the gate and open it with a pipe. He then recover his night-vision camera, slighty broken, that he lost after had being knocked out. ''Teletubby Outskirts'' Once in the Outskirts, he locates eight custards in the area, but notices Laa-Laa's presence. Her state will depend of the player's choice during Chapter 0: * If she's normal, he'll talk with her and then'll have to collect the custards with her. He then have the choice to kill her or leave her. She'll become infected if the player decide to leave her. * If she's infected, he'll have to collect the custards while avoiding to approach her. After the collect, he makes pillars falling on her, and will have the choice to kill her or leave her. ''Chapter 3'' Once in the Satellite Station, he find nothing but corpses of the Blue Tubbies, except the only survivor, named Ron, who informes him about a Headless green monster with a chainsaw who entered the building and killed everyone. The latter will then be killed by the aforementioned monster. White Tubbie then find the access card from one of the dead engineer and accesses the Teletubby Secret Center, where he will be chased by the monster before jumping over a laser that will kill the monster. White Tubbie then takes the chainsaw if needed later. He then meet Noo Noo in a big room, where the latter reveal than he is the one behind the infection. No matter what the player choose, Noo Noo send The Announcer to fight White Tubbie. Final After the battle, White Tubbie contact the military and catches up Noo Noo at the entrance of the building. - If White Tubbie deny to join Noo Noo, he will have to fight against Po. Two fates are possible after this choice: * He'll canonly die if he loses against the final phase of Po * He'll survives if he defeats her, and'll destroy Noo Noo - If White Tubbie accept to follow Noo Noo, he will have to go at the Custard Facility. Two fates are possible after this choice: * He'll become an infected if he accept to consume the custard * He'll become The Crawler if he deny to consume the custard Multiplayer He is the playable character and his role is variable, depending on the game mode. In the title screen, it's possible to customize him with various colours, items and even antennas. Trivia * Depending on the player's choices, he can die, survive or become an infected. * He is confirmed to be Crawler Tubbie by the "Regretful Ending". * He is one of the four characters who can have multiple mutations, the others being Tinky Winky, Dipsy and Po. |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies 2D Sprites White Tubby Sprite.png|Front. White Tubby Sprite 2.png|Side face. White Tubby Sprite 4.png|Back. White Tubby Sprite 3.png|Side face. Slendytubbies III'' ZeoWorks Smiley Happy.png|Happy Category:Slendytubbies Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Characters Category:Teletubbies Category:Males